


Flying Colors

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria thinks of herself as 'not nice'. Steve disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugaracid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaracid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing To Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879944) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



> Writing meme prompt from **sugaracid** who wanted a POV switch on 'Nothing To Lose'. Somewhat shorter than the inspiration story.

Maria thinks of herself as ‘world-weary’.

Somehow, Steve Rogers keeps surprising her. Starting with his interest, expressed in the gusting wind of the helicarrier landing deck.

She gives him time to back out, to rethink.

He doesn’t.

 

 

Maria thinks of herself as ‘not nice’.

It’s partly a command thing – you can’t afford to make friends when you have to give orders – and it’s partly a woman thing – nice girls don’t tell the boys what they can and can’t do.

_What’s a nice boy like you doing cooking breakfast for a girl like me?_

She doesn’t ask the question.

 

 

Maria thinks of herself as ‘low maintenance’.

For some reason, Steve seems to think she’s worth maintaining, worth exploring, worth taking his aching, inexorable time to study – like she’s the book, chapter, and verse and not just the foreword.

She enjoys the tutoring.

She enjoys the tutoring quite a lot.

 

 

And when it comes to the exam, he passes with flying colours.

 

 

Maria thought of herself as a means to an end when it came to Steve Rogers.

_“I did say I wasn’t in this for the sex.”_

_“You’re putting in a good effort to convince me.”_

_“Do I have to put in more?”_

_“It can’t hurt.”_

It doesn’t.


End file.
